RWBY Mafia
| image = File:250px-Official_logo_for_RWBY.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = yuiop | link = BTSC threads | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = 2015-06-02 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Saab #Mathi #Waffle #dee #Slick #Dd #Aura #Boquise #Shadow #Okosan | first = dd,Boquise | last = Shadow, Akaslickster, Auramyna, Hidden G | mvp = Shadow | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by yuiop based on RWBY anime-inspired web-series. It began on June 2nd, 2015 and ended in a Baddie win in N3 (June 9th). List of items to do for each game: * wiki volunteer: araver Work on other pages *21. Update all player records to add this game. *21a Add MVP to the player's page in both awards areas *22. Update Host's player page to add this game to hosted games *23. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *24. Update Master List of Games & Players for Host, First to die, MVP *25 Get dee to review page to be sure everything is done. *26. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *27. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules *tie lynch = no lynch *NP shows successful kills, successful saves, and medium ODTG activation. *DP shows lynch save if used. *Kills are not blocking. *No one is told if their action was successful or not. Role Description Baddies. BTSC and NK (group kill). Wincon: Last standing. Baddies have the option to exchange their regular NK for an RID kill x ability where they get any amount of unstoppable RID kill attempts for the night; however, if even a single RID is incorrect none of the kills go through and a baddie of their choice is outed in the np. #Roman Torchwick - Messenger. Can target dead and alive players. Receiver does not get to reply through the host. ODTG: Receiver can reply through the host. #Adam Taurus - Medium: Can read and post in the ghost thread from an anonymous account. ODTG: Allow medium to post in ghost thread and game thread with anonymous account and ghosts to post (but not vote) in the main thread during day phase, activated during preceding night. #Cinder Fall - RID role steal. Can only take each player's ability once. *Targeting a player that was already stolen from once will result in the target losing their action for the night/day; however baddies will not be able to use the action for themselves (so it's basically an RID block when targeting someone who was previously successfully targeted). *Cannot use Yang's ability. If Yang is successfully targeted she will lose their action for the night but baddies will not be able to use it even if it is the first time she was successfully targeted. *Cannot use ODTG abilities of the stolen role (if the stolen role has any). *If spied on the night of a successful RID role steal, appears as the stolen role even if they don't get to use the role (targeted Yang or someone who was previously successfully targeted). Goodies. Wincon: Last standing. #Jaune Arc - Lynch save. #Pyrrha Nikos - Save, or vote multiplier (x0 or x2 to anyone's vote) if save wasn't used on the preceding night. ODTG: EITHER save 2 players OR x10 to own vote and nullification of lynch saves. #Blake Belladonna - Faction spy. #Sun Wukong - Medium: Can read and post in the ghost thread from an anonymous account. ODTG: Allow medium to post in ghost thread and game thread with anonymous account and ghosts to post (but not vote) in the main thread during day phase, activated during preceding night. #Yang Xiao Long - Kill. #Ruby Rose - Messenger. Can target dead and alive players. Receiver does not get to reply through the host. ODTG: Receiver can reply through the host. #Weiss Schnee - Yes/No question to the host. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies: *Shadow - Adam Taurus *Slick - Roman Torchwick *Boquise - Cinder Fall Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 End of Game Roster Host: Yuiop #Saab - Ruby Rose - RID Killed N3 by Baddies #Mathi - Yang Xiao Long - RID Killed N3 by Baddies #Waffle - Sun Wukong - Killed N2 by Baddies #dee - Jaune Arc - RID Killed N3 by Baddies #Slick - Roman Torchwick #Dd - Blake Belladonna - Killed N1 by Baddies #Aura - Pyrrha Nikos #Boquise - Cinder Fall - Killed N1 by Yang #Shadow - Adam Taurus #Okosan - Weiss Schnee __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 10